What I Meant To Say (Old Fanfiction)
by DallasWinston98
Summary: I had unpublished this but I republished it so people could see the progression of my writing. I warn you, this fanfiction is not at par with my newer ones.) The Outsiders belongs to S.E Hinton. Dally and the rest of the gang are reborn but for only one reason. For Dally to tell Johnny how much he cares for him. This was originally posted in September of 2014.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke in some dirty run down room, I was confused on where I was at. Then I is some old run down motel,I started wondering how I payed for it...actually from how nasty it was I probably got it for free. I rolled over onto my back looking at the ceiling,thinking of the dream I had. Again it was about my past life,why am I the only one in the gang that remembers a past life? The year was 2014...Most definitely not the 1960's anymore. I sat up on the edge of the bed and grabbed my pack of cigarettes and pulled one out. I placed it in between my lips and lit it up,hoping to relax. I couldn't stop thinking,why did I have a past life? If it is a past life why was I reborn? Nothing but questions is all I thought of. I looked for an ash tray and saw nothing. I just put it out by rubbing it on the bed.

I stood and walked to the one window they had in this damn room. The sun was bright,too bright for my liking. I decided it was time to leave this pathetic place. I pulled my shoes and shirt on and was on my way. I wasn't sure where I would go considering Buck was mad at me again. I realized I didn't have my jacket,I didn't think much of it and continued walking. I saw a small figure on the horizon,I couldn't quite see who it was. As I got closer I realized it was Johnny and he had my jacket. I didn't care about the jacket,I cared about the boy that had it. He had stopped walking toward me so I had to move towards him. As I got closer I saw he had a black eye.

I sighed, "did your old man get you again Johhnycakes?" He nodded at me.

"Yeah, when does he not get me?" That was painfully true,Johnny always had a new bruise to show off. He pulled offmy jacket and handed it to me.

"Thank you for letting me borrow it last night, Dal,it was really cold in the lot."

I hadn't remembered lending him my jacket...all well it was just Johnny who had it. Johnny was small just like he apparently was in the past, he was still jumpy too. I don't know why but when I'm next to Johnny I feel nervous...listen to me! Isound like a girl! I tried to hide my nervousness and pulled it off. I was still tough and didn't open up to anybody,Johnny is the only person I calm down with. He looked up at me with big brown eyes,basically looking right into my soul.

"So Dal, where you headed?" he said with slight excitement I thought about it and about the only place for me to go was the Curtis' house. Somehow Ponyboy,Soda and Darry stayed brothers though this whole entire 'reincarnation' thing. I didn't know their bond was that strong.

"Just might go to the Curtis's...wanna come?" he lit up when I invited him somewhere he always got excited. I didn't think much of it though.

"Come on lets get going." I said walking forward as Johnny followed.


	2. Chapter 2

As me and Johnny walked into the Curtis' house we saw Soda had Steve in a head lock while Steve was violently trying to get free. Soda noticed me and Johnny in the doorway and practically dropped Steve on the floor. Steve stood up quickly, glaring at Soda a bit.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Soda said with a smile.

I shrugged, "nothin' much, got no where to go but here." I said as I plopped down on their couch. Johnny sat by me.

"Got kicked out for today." Johnny said in a quiet voice. Soda frowned slightly but perked up really fast, he never stayed upset for long.

"You guys hungry? Thirsty?" Soda said heading toward the kitchen

"A coke would be nice." Johnny said a tad louder than earlier. Johnny was always timid and shy but that got worse when that group of jocs attacked him. He was scared of his own shadow and I hated seeing him so scared and so jumpy. Soda walked back in and handed Johnny a can of coke,Soda took a seat by the couch. Johnny casually opened the can and took a sip, I don't know why I kept watching him...he was alluring to me somehow.

"Uhhh, Dal? You okay?" Johnny asked,I jumped slightly but nodded.

"Yeah, kid, I'm okay".

Soda seemed to eye me with some sort of suspicion but turned his gaze to the TV. Ponyboy came walking into the room wearing some ripped baggy jeans that looked stupid as Hell.

"What the Hell are you wearing?" I said, pointing at his pants.

He looked down at them and back at me "they're called pants, Dal,but I wouldn't expect you to know that." he said in a sarcastic tone. I shot him a warning glare and he remained silent about it. Pony plopped down by Johnny,he and Johnny could have a long conversation pretty much about anything they could think of. To keep from staring at Johnny again I stared at the TV,some cheesy horror film that made me feel physical pain. I seriously cringed at how bad that movie was. I kept my eyes off Johnny at least. Steve and Soda barely paid attention to the film because one would elbow the other and they would roll around on the floor and laugh. I was so dead set on not staring at Johnny I watched the damn movie twice. I barely noticed when Steve left and Soda and Pony went to bed. I finally ripped my eyes from the screen, blinking a few times so I could see. The only light in the room was the TV and I looked at the clock and saw it was about 11:50 PM. I sighed and looked over at Johnny,he was asleep leaning against my shoulder,I smiled and shifted him so his head was on my lap,so he would be more comfortable. I watched as his chest fell and rised and I noticed how young and at peace he looked. I never understood why I cared so much about him,I care so much I nearly cry when he gets hurt. Imagine me,crying, Dallas Winston! Ha! Yeah, right.

I remember once I actually had cried,Johnny had that cut on his face and had so many bruises. He looked so broken and lifeless. If Johnny hadn't been groaning I probably would've thought he was dead. The gang never brought it up with me because they knew if they did,they would be dead.

I looked down at the boy laying on my lap,he was beautiful even if he had a black eye. I ran my fingers through his long thick hair,it was devoid of grease,I remember it was really greasy in the past. I loved how soft his hair was and ran my fingers through a couple more times. I gently brushed the bangs off his forehead and planted a gentle kiss. I had no idea what I was doing but I liked it. I looked at his lips and longed for their luscious touch. I planted a kiss on his lips and pulled away. I was personally surprised he was still asleep at this point. I began to feel tired,I leaned back and closed my eyes. That's when the nightmare began.


	3. Chapter 3

I was terrified though I didn't make it obvious. The church was on fire and I couldn't move from the spot I was at, I was stuck and I didn't know why. I saw Ponyboy and Johnny run in the burning church and I still couldn't move. Why am I stuck here? I swore in my head and tried really hard to move, though I only moved an inch. I moved slowly,as if I weighed two tons. I stayed by the broken window that Ponyboy and Johnny broke to get in the church. I was yelling something at them, I couldn't understand myself. Maybe I was telling them to get the Hell out of there? I hope I was because what they're doing was stupid. They were helping some children get out of there, honestly those kids should of stayed away from the church. I heard Johnny yell something and Pony came through the window, his jacket was on fire. I slapped his back trying to get it out but accidently knocked him out.

 _Oops_ I thought to myself but then I heard Johnny scream.

. . .

The scenery changed to a hospital, I was in a bed. I sat up, now I didn't feel like I weighed two tons but I felt uneasy. I stood up and got dizzy, I brushed it off. I made my way down the hall, I didn't know where I was going, my feet seemed to have a mind of their own. I made it to a room and I stopped at the doorway. Johnny? Oh God, Johnny? I walked over to him and just stood there. I was lost for words, Johnny was so hurt and I wanted to collapse. I brushed my hand on his cheek and he looked at me. He faintly smiled and his breathing was shallow. I felt so uneasy,he put his hand on mine.

"Dal, I love you," I gripped his hand and before I could say anything,his breathing ceased. He was gone. I collapsed on the floor and it was all over.


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes ripped open, I was panting and sweating. I was clutching something but I'm not sure what. My vision was blurry, must of opened my eyes too fast. I circled my eyes around trying to connect back to reality and calm down. I saw Soda and Steve, standing way to close together but figured I was seeing things. I calmed my breathing and my vision became clear again. I looked down to what I was clutching onto, it was Johnny, still blissfully asleep. My mind flooded with the kiss I had given him last night and the nightmare.

Oh no,the nightmare. I need to get away from here, Now. I slowly moved out from underneath Johnny and layed him gently on the couch. Soda and Steve were a normal distance away from each other, I hoped that's how they were earlier I swear they were kissing or something. I walked out the door, feeling the crisp morning air. Dew was shining on the grass, I started walking with my hands shoved in my pockets. I don't know where I was going, my head was cluttered with thoughts. I wondered if Johnny knew I kissed him and I was scared what he would say. Thank, God I knew how to keep a straight face all the time because internally I was being ripped to shreds. I ended up at the lot, still empty as ever, I sat underneath a tree and leaned against the trunk. I couldn't keep my mind organized, a flash of that nightmare came in my head and I near about hyperventilated. I pulled out my cell phone, desperate to calm down, I was surprised it was still turned on because I usually couldn't pay the bill when it needed to be paid. I opened the Facebook app and scrolled through my news feed,the funny memes made me ease up a bit. I personally thought Facebook was pretty stupid but Two-Bit wouldn't shut up about it. I saw a rather pornographic picture of Spongebob and Squidward. People would make porn of anything. I saved it to my phone, maybe I could use it to freak someone out at some point.

I got bored of Facebook and closed the app,staring at my wallpaper. It was a default one, let's just say I don't use my phone enough to have a wallpaper.I sat underneath the tree for what felt like hours, at least my mind seemed to have taken a chill pill. I realized i'd have to see Johnny again when I went back, I hope he didn't know I kissed him. I sighed and ran my fingers through my platinum hair, placing my phone in my jeans pocket with my free hand. I stood up and started walking back to the Curtis's house, by how the sun was angled in the sky, i'd say it was about noon, I didn't feel like checking my phone to see if I was right. Before I knew it I was on the front porch, I breathed in deeply and opened the door, stepping in. Two-Bit was sitting on the floor watching SpongeBob.

"Hey, Dal!" I hear someone say, I looked to see and it was Johnny. I smiled at him Steve was sitting on the couch, Soda was sitting in front of him on the floor. It hit me then it was Saturday, I never kept up with dates or days. I sat on the couch, Steve was in-between me and Johnny. I saw how into SpongeBob Two-Bit was,he literally never looked away from the TV. I smirked to myself, remembering the picture I had on my phone. I pulled out my phone and opened my texting app. I found Two-Bit and sent it to him. I placed my phone back in my pocket and watched him from the cornor of my eye. His phone made a blip noise and he pulled it out, unlocked it and opened my message. The picture was on his screen and he just stared at it, maybe in disgust. He closed the picture and went to his Google search bar, typing frantically. I felt confused but brushed it off.

I was glad Steve was in between me and Johnny, I'm not sure if I could face him right now. A few minutes passed and I looked over at Two-Bit again. He was reading something, entirely sucked into it, he was holding his phone in his right hand and was chewing on his nails on his left hand. I was curious I leaned forward a bit to see what he was reading and I wish I didn't read what I did. It was like that picture but put into words.

"Two-Bit, what the Hell are you reading?" he jumped and violently pushed his phones lock button over and over.

"N-nothin'!" he said while looking back at me. I saw his phone was still lit up and I looked at his lock screen. His lock screen was a picture of me and Johnny...Johnny curled up on my lap. Two-Bit must of saw the anger forming on my face because he pushed the lock button one more time.

"And just what the fuck was that, Two-Bit?" I growled at him. Two-Bit jumped to his feet and back away from me which just caused me to get up and move closer to him. He soon was pressed against a wall and I was face to face with him.

"You better delete that damn picture or I'll kick your ass into next week!" I was basically yelling now, Two-Bit was making direct eye contact with me and shook his head. I was about to punch his lights out but someone pulled me away before I could. It was Darry. He kept a hold of the back of my jacket, I wished I hadn't had it zipped so I could've slipped out of it and kicked Two-Bit's ass.

"What the heck is going on here?" Darry asked looking back and forth between me and Two-Bit.

"He won't delete that picture" I said, clenching my teeth together,Darry sighed and let go of my jacket.

"Two-Bit, just delete the picture so Dallas won't skin you alive." Darry said while pointing at Two-Bit.

"But, Darry, look at how cute it is!" Two-Bit exclaimed while putting his phone in front of Darry and pushed the lock button. Darry grabbed the phone from Two-Bit and seemed to stare in awe.

"Aw! it is cute!" Darry exclaimed happily and I felt my face was turning red from anger. Darry must of noticed me about to explode because he gave Two-Bit his phone back and cleared his throat.

"Two-Bit...delete it." Darry said sternly and let Dallas watch you do it." Two-Bit groaned as he went to his gallery to find the picture, he finally found it and I stood by him to see it be deleted. He pushed the delete button and I felt better.

"Okay, Dally ,you feel better now?" Darry said looking over at me, I nodded

"A lot better." I muttered. I walked back to the couch and sat back down like I hadn't just tried to rip Two-Bit into pieces. Johnny looked at me with a look of worry and I only looked back, giving a look to him that said I was truly okay now.


	5. Chapter 5

_(A lot of dialogue in this chapter is basically ripped right of of the book. Dall the dialogue from the book belongs to S.E. Hinton.)_

I was trying to get some shut eye but lately i've been having trouble sleeping. I was at Buck's, he wasn't mad at me anymore so I came back. I can usually sleep here even with the loud country music and all but now I can't. I doubt it has something to do with the music because I keep thinking of Johnny and how perfect he is. I hated that I thought of him so much, my heart longed for him but I couldn't have him. I rolled over onto my back and stared at the ceiling, trying to feel tired. My eyes began to shut but someone knocked on the door, I groaned. I stood and went to the door not bothering to put my shirt on. I opened the door and squinted because of the bright hallway light. I looked at who knocked on the door, it was Buck.

"Some kids named Pony and Johnny want you downstairs." He said in a slight slurred voice, must of been wasted. I wondered what Ponyboy and Johnny needed so late, I checked my phone for the time..2 AM..I sighed and slid my phone back in my pocket, still not bothering to put my shirt on I made my way down stairs. I opened the door and saw Pony and Johnny, looking like they saw a ghost.

"What is it you guys need?" I said my voice kind of tired sounding.

Johnny began telling me a long long story on what happened. I maintained a straight face and didn't change at all, even when he told me he stabbed one of those jocs. I grinned at Johnny and said

"Well then,good for you." but kind of felt bad when I saw how terrified Johnny was.

"We figured you could help us out, you're the only person we can turn to in this situation." Johnny said, slightly shaky

"sorry if we got in the way of the party.." Johnny quietly said, looking down to his feet.

"Oh, you didn't I was in the bedroom." I said, looking over at Ponyboy, his face was redder than a tomato and I grinned at him. I found his embarrassment funny.

"I wasn't doin' anything like that, I was trying to sleep but...that's not very easy to do when you have all this noise." I said, hiding what was actually keeping me up.

"Me and Shepard got into it and I got some cracked ribs, I just need a place to lay over." I said, rubbing my side, damn it hurt. "He can pack a good punch but he won't be able to see outta one eye for awhile.." I looked over at Pony and Johnny and sighed.

"Give me a second and I'll see what I can do about all this.." I looked over at Ponyboy

"Pony, are you wet?" I really hadn't noticed before.

"Y-yes-s. . ." He spat out through chattering teeth

"well then get in here!" I opened the screen-door and pulled Pony in, motioning for Johnny to follow.

"You'll die from pneumonia before the police get you." I basically dragged Ponyboy to the room I was saying quite a number of swears to him all the way to the room I was in before.

"Get that wet shirt off." I told Pony as I threw a towel at him. "Dry off and wait here. At least Johnny has his jacket.

"I would think you would wear something better than just a sweat shirt, especially a wet one. Do you ever use your head?" God I sounded so much like Darry and i'm sure Pony noticed it too. I left the room to look for another shirt, get a gun, and money. I walked into Buck's room and stole one of his shirts and about a hundred dollars from his 'secret' drawer, also made sure to take his gun too. I didn't care, I did it way too much to care now. I made my way back to the room and shut the door behind me. \

"Here." I handed them the gun and the roll of money.

"Gun's loaded. Johnny for god's sake don't point the thing at me." I said giving Johnny a stern look and he pointed it away from me. "That's a hundred dollars, all I found in Buck's room.." though there might have been more but I didn't feel like looking for it.

"Ponyboy, do Darry and Sodapop know of this?" Pony shook his head at me and I sighed.

"I'd hate to be the one to have to tell Darry.."

"then don't tell him." Pony said sternly I turned to Pony and just kinda stood there. I looked at my arms and saw the shirt I stole.

"Here!" I threw the shirt to Ponyboy, the shirt was way too big but was better than nothing.

"The shirt belongs to Buck, you aren't exactly the same size but at least it's dry." I handed Pony my worn out jacket

"It'll be pretty cold where you're going, this'll keep you pretty warm." Pony put the shirt on and near about disappeared into the over sized shirt. I had to force back a chuckle for the sake of killing the mood.

"Hop onto the three-fifteen freight to Windrexville.." I looked at Pony and Johnny to make sure they were listening.

"There's a old church on top of Jay mountain.." I felt slightly nauseated when I mentioned the church, "there's a water pump out back so you don't have to worry about water. Buy a week's supply of food as soon as you get there this morning, before the story gets out, then do not leave that church, i'll be there as soon as I think it's clear..." I looked over at Johnny and saw fear etched in his face and wished I could make him feel better.

"God, and I thought only in New York I would be sucked into a murder." Johnny made a strange noise at the word murder. I walked them back to the door and turned the porch light off before they stepped onto the porch.

"You guys better get going!" I ruffled Johnny's hair, loving it's soft touch "Take care, kid" I said softly.

"Okay, thanks, Dally." I watched as they left, longing for Johnny again and hoped everything would be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few days now since I had seen Ponyboy and Johnny. News got out fast and things hadn't lightened up yet. I was brought into the police station for questioning and told them that Pony and Johnny ran away to Texas. I lied of course, I did it all the time so I didn't think it was a big deal. I had a constant feeling of fear since they left, I think i'm just being paranoid. I thought of Johnny mostly and wished he didn't have to go through something like this, he's much too innocent for this.I wish I could fix everything but I guess that's too much to ask for.

I saw Soda a few days ago, he came to Buck's for something and saw Pony's sweat shirt on the floor. I told him I didn't know where they went but of course he didn't believe me. He gave me a letter to give to Pony and basically half of his paycheck. He told me how worried he and Darry were, it sounded like Darry was pretty upset about this. I don't blame him, I didn't let on how worried I was. I thought about them constantly, of course I mainly thought of Johnny. He was like a parasite to my mind. He always found a way in..always. I usually didn't mind thinking about him now, kinda shows I do think sometimes. I could switch from platonic thoughts to some very anti-platonic thoughts. Strange how I can think of holding hands and then switch to some very dirty things. I guess that's what made me who I am, I'm known for being pretty dirty minded. I really cared for Johnny and was willing to do anything for him, I wanted to protect him. I've been feeling very uneasy lately, it won't go away no matter what I do. It's gotten worse each passing day, something bad was on the horizon. I may not be able to stop what's ahead but I can change it.


	7. Chapter 7

_(A lot of dialogue in this chapter is basically ripped right of of the book. Dall the dialogue from the book belongs to S.E. Hinton.)_

It had been a week now since Ponyboy and Johnny left and I decided it was time for me to meet them like I said. Today the uneasy feeling was stronger than it has been. I couldn't brush it off, it just kinda stayed there. I don't know exactly how long I drove and I really didn't care. I parked a bit away from the church, it would be kinda stupid if I parked right in front of it. I walked with my hands in my jeans pockets, I don't know how far I walked but it didn't seem too far. I walked to the backdoor of the church

"Anybody here?" I said stepping through the door way. Johnny was sitting on a pew and jumped pretty hard when I bust in like that.

"Dal, you scared me half to death!" he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

I smirked ,"sorry about that, Johnnycakes.". I looked around a bit and noticed something off...

"Where's Pony?" I said, walking over to Johnny. Johnny pointed to the floor and I saw a sleeping figure and looked at Johnny.

"Johnnycake...your hair.." I said, ruffling the remains of his hair with my right hand.

"I hate it, Dal, but if I didn't do it then we probably would've been caught!" He was pretty upset about losing his long hair.

I smiled at him, "it ain't that bad, now what did you do with Pony?" he smiled slightly

"Why don't you see for yourself?" I walked over to where Pony was laying. His hair was bleach blond and was short, I was repressing laughter. I nudged him in the ribs

"Geez, he looks a lot different with his hair like that." Pony rolled over and sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He looked up at me

"Hey, Dally!" He said, he seemed way too happy to see ol' me

"Hey, Ponyboy! Or should I say 'Sleeping Beauty'?". He then started shooting off question after question at me.

"How's Soda? Are the police after us? Is Darry all right? Do the guys know where we are? What- "

Hold on, Pony, " God, I didn't know he could ask so many questionsl, "I can't answer all those questions all at once. You two want something to eat first? I skipped breakfast and I'm starving."

"You're starving?" Johnny said,his voice almost sounded like a squeak.

"Is it safe for us to go out?" Pony said

"Yep." I said searching my pockets for cigarettes but found none.

"You have a cigarette, Johnnycake?" Johnny threw me an entire box of them, I put one in-between my lips.

"The police won't be lookin' here, they think you headed for Texas." I said while lighting my cigarette.

"I have Buck's car parked up the road a bit. Have you boys even been eating anything?"

Johnny looked a bit shocked "What makes you think we haven't?"

I shook my head "You're both pale and you've both lost weight, after this get in the sun more, you guys look terrible." I reached in my pocket and pulled out the note Soda wanted me to give Pony.

"Here ,Pony,I got a letter for you." He took the letter from my hand.

"Who's it from?" he said and I wanted to face-palm

"The presiden. It's from Soda,stupid." I ran my fingers through my hair

"Sodapop?" Pony seemed pretty surprised.

"How does he know...?"

"He came over to Buck's a few days ago and found your sweat shirt. I tried to tell him I didn't know where you guys were but he didn't believe me. He gave me that letter and half his paycheck for me to give you." I sighed and put my hands in my pockets

"Darry is taking this pretty hard, Pony..." I think he stopped listening after I mentioned Darry. He leaned against the church and read the letter.

"Why did you get hauled in for?" Pony asked looking at me

"I get hauled in for everything that happens on our turf, I let it slip you were headin' for Texas. So that's where they're looking." I took a drag on my cigarette and swore at it for not being a brand I liked. Johnny listened to me swear as if it was a lullaby,

"You can cuss real well,Dal.."

I smiled "I sure can."

I was quite proud of my vocabulary, "but don't pick up on my bad habits.." I swear curse words don't sound right when Johnny says them. It isn't like him. I rubbed Pony on the head

"You don't look right with your hair like that, it used to look cool. You and Soda had the coolest lookin' hair in town."

Pony looked a bit upset now, "I know, " He let the sentence drip with sadness.

"I know I look lousy, but don't rub it in." I decided to let off of him and his hair.

"Do you two want something to eat or not?" Both Pony and Johnny jumped up.

"You better believe it!" Pony exclaimed.

"Gosh, it'll be nice to be in a car again..." Johnny said as if he hadn't seen a car all his life.

"Well, let's get going." We walked to the car and Pony and Johnny crawled in quickly while I casually slipped into the drivers seat. I started the car and spun out, I liked to drive fast but I'm not sure if Pony and Johnny did. They looked a bit sick when I turned but I brushed it off. I pulled into a Dairy Queen and let Pony and Johnny get what they wanted. I swear they ate like they would never eat again

"You guys don't have to eat so fast! I don't need you guys getting sick on me! And I thought I was hungry!" Johnny just ate faster but Pony seemed to be slowing down. I remembered something I was gunna tell them earlier.

"I didn't tell you guys.." I said,finishing my third hamburger "The jocs are having a all-out-war all over the city..It's jocs against us, we can't walk alone. I started carrying a gun..."

"Dally!" Pony practically yelled "You kill people with guns!". I looked at Pony

"You kill them with knifes too.." Johnny gulped loudly when I said that. "Don't worry. It's not loaded, I'm not looking to get picked up for murder. It does help in a bluff. Tim Shepard's gang and our's are having it out with those jocs tomorrow night at the lot. We got a hold of the president of one of their social clubs and had a war council so, yeah.." I sighed,this all reminds me of New York. "Just like the old days. If they win,things go back as usual. If we win, they stay out of our territory for good. Two-Bit got jumped a few days ago...Darry and me came just in time but he wasn't having much trouble. Two-Bit's good at fighting. You know we have a spy?" I looked at Johnny and Pony.

"A spy?" ,Johnny looked up at me, "who..?". "That pretty girl I tried to pick up that night you killed the joc. The redhead, Cherry what's-her name."

Pony near about chocked after I said that.

"Cherry?" both Pony and Johnny said in synch.

"Yeah," remembering her completely now,she came over to the lot the night Two-Bit was jumped. Shepard and some of his gang were hanging out there when she drives up in her nice little car. That took a lot of nerve. Some of us wanted to jump her right then but Two-Bit stopped us. Next time I want a girl I'll get my own."

"Yeah.." Johnny said,kind of slumped down. I wasn't done with my rant

"She said she felt the whole thing was her fault, which it was, she said she'd keep up with what her crowd was saying about the rumble and would testify that the jocs were drunk and looking for a fight and that you fought in a self defense," I gave a bit of a laugh, "she sure does hate me, I offered her a coke and she told me 'No,thank you' and told me where I can go in polite terms." I looked out the window and realized how empty this town was.

"What do they do for fun here? Play checkers?" This place was beyond boring to me.

"I've never been to the country..Have you two?" I said looking over at Pony and Johnny,Johnny shook his head but Pony spoke up.

"Dad used to take us all hunting. I've been to the country before. How did you know about the church?"

"I got a cousin that lives here, told me it'd make a good hiding place in-case something happened..Hey,Ponyboy, I heard you were the best shot in the family."

"Yeah.." Pony seemed lost in memories.

"Darry got the most ducks though. Him and Dad. Soda and I goofed around too much, scared most of the game away." I looked at the steering wheel and back up at Pony.

"That was good what you did with your hair, they printed your descriptions in the paper but you don't fit them now.."

Johnny was being quiet but then spoke up "We're going back and turning ourselves in." I gagged at what he said and looked at him like he lost his mind.

I looked at Johnny "What?"

He looked at me "I said we're going back and turning ourselves in." Johnny said again but quietly. I was in complete shock.

"I got a good chance at being let off easy." Johnny said, sounding desperate. Johnny continued, "I have no police record and it was self defense. Ponyboy and Cherry can testify to that. And I don't plan on living in that church for the rest of my life."

I was blown away, that was a lot of words coming from Johnny, he still looked terrified,he feared the cops.

"We won't tell them you helped Dally and we'll give the gun back and what's left of the money and say we hitchhiked back so you won't be in trouble. Okay?" Johnny said, I chewed on the cornor of my I.D., unsure of what to do.

"You sure you wanna go back? We get it worse than anyone else." I really wanted Johnny to change his mind but he wasn't.

Johnny nodded, "I'm sure. It isn't fair for Ponyboy to have to stay up in that church with Darry and Soda worrying about him constantly. I guess..." He gulped and tried to hide his eagerness, "I guess my parents aren't worried about me or anything?" Johnny said.

"The guys are worried." I wanted him to stop with the bullshit and just stay hidden. "My parents... did they ask about me?" I was feeling angry and I snapped at him

"No," I said harshly, "They didn't,damn it Johnny, what does it matter? My dad don't care about me one bit but it don't bother me!". Johnny didn't respond, he stared quietly at the dashboard. I swore repeatably and started the car, flying out of the parking lot. I was angry and just upset.

"Why didn't you think of turning yourself in 5 days ago? Would've saved a lot of time." I said while driving wildly down the road.

"I was scared!" Johnny said "I still am."

Johnny ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess we ruined our hair for nothing,Ponyboy."

"I guess so." Pony said. Johnny sat quietly, staring at his feet. I realized how much I must of hurt him.

"Johnny.." I said, pleading,using a tone of voice I hadn't used in forever.

"Johnny...I'm not mad at you I just don't want you to get hurt.." I sighed.

"You don't know what just a few months in jail can do..damn it,Johnny.." I pushed my platinum blond hair out of my eyes. " I don't want you to get hardened up like me.." I remembered how scared I was when I got arrested when I was 10. Johnny can never go through that. Ever.

"Would you like me living in hide-outs for the rest of my life,always running?" I didn't answer, my mind was everywhere. When we reached the top of Jay mountain, I slammed on the brakes. My fear welled up and boiled over, the church was on fire!


	8. Chapter 8

I watched the flames and every detail of that nightmare came flooding in. I simply sat there, not wanting to get any closer to it. Ponyboy was getting out of the car.

"Let's go see what's going on." I looked at him.

"What? You better get back in here or I'll beat you." I said, trying to keep him in the car knowing Johnny would follow. Pony got out of the car anyway with Johnny following, I swore at them but I doubt they could hear me. I watched them walk up to some man and Pony tapped him on the arm, I was pretty sure I looked paler than usual. I don't know what to do...was there anything I _could_ do? I felt nauseated. I can't let what happened in the past happen again, I was confused beyond comprehension. I opened the car door absentmindedly and stepped out. What the Hell am I doing? I closed the car door and started walking toward Pony and Johnny, I walked slow. I saw a woman run up to them, she looked quite frightened. She was saying something about children...I can't understand her... my heart beat in my ears made it hard to hear. I was standing somewhat close to them now but kept some distance. I saw all their faces twist up into fear and I could hear a faint scream.

"I told them not to play near the churh.." The woman said, all color had left her face.

"I'll go get them! Don't worry!" Pony said, making a run toward the church, the man grabbed onto his arm

"No, I'll get them, you kids stay out!" he said but Pony ripped away and ran toward the church. I felt my my heart sink even deeper within me...Oh shit what am I gunna do? I'm surprised I haven't passed out yet. I saw Johnny follow Pony and I wanted to just grab him and hold him,he'd be safe then. I didn't know what I was doing but I made a dead run toward the church, How am I going to fix this mess? I climbed through the window and saw Pony and Johnny. Johnny looked at me

"Dally? What are yo-" I put a finger on Johnny's lips

"Where are the kids?" I know I didn't care about the kids...in fact I hated kids. I heard another yell and it sounded like it came from the back of the church.

"They must be in the back!" Pony shouted, I made my way to the back as Pony and Johnny followed. Embers were falling on us but I wasn't fazed, i'm not even sure if I cared. I pushed open the door and saw a group of about five kids, not a big group. One of them was screaming bloody murder and it hurt my ears,

"Shut up! Were going to get you out!" Johnny yelled at the kid. The kid shut up finally but Johnny was acting weird... maybe it was adrenaline? He pushed open a window and tossed out the nearest kid, I picked up one and it bit me, I wanted to knock 'em out but decieded this wasn't the time. I put one more out of the window and looked back at Pony and Johnny, the roof was coming down in small pieces around us. Pony grabbed the last child and placed them out.

"You guys get out! The roof is about to collapse!" I yelled and Pony jumped out. I had that nightmare flashing through my mind. No. That will not happen. Never again. Johnny seemed to just stand there and I looked at him, the ceiling falling way too close for comfort. I grabbed Johnny and ran towards the window, jumping out and hitting the ground. I quickly stood and ran a safe distance away from the church. I collapsed onto my knees, holding Johnny to my chest

"Dal..?" He said in a soft whisper. I couldn't breathe properly but was happy, Johnny was okay, he'll be okay this time. I held him close to me for a second before letting him go. My vision was blurry, I looked at Johnny who was trying to keep me awake. I weakly smiled at him.

"I'll be alright,kid.." I said, my voice barely a whisper. I blacked out, happy toknow Johnny was okay.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: So,uum, I accidently deleted this chapter so I'm sorry but for now you'll have to go without this chapter)

To condense it basically Dallas and Johnny realize they like each other and think each other have nice butts and kiss.

Yeah.


	10. Chapter 10

Sneaking out of a hospital isn't easy,especially with so many people always walking around. I almost got caught a couple times, thankfully i'm pretty good at hiding. It took longer than necessary to reach the exit, instead of 5 minutes it took 10 minutes. I casually walked through the sliding doors, I got outside and took a deep breath,no more hospital smell. I started walking to the empty lot and hoped the fighting hadn't started yet. I had my hands shoved in my jacket pockets and walked relatively fast. I was close to the lot now and saw Darry and a blond joc circling.

"Hold up!" I yelled, I didn't want it to start without me, Darry looked at me and that joc punched him pretty hard but not hard enough to knock him down. The fight was on. I ran up to join and my body was still sore but that wasn't going to stop me from fighting. I took on the closest joc and beat him down to the ground. I was near Ponyboy and Johnny, they always teamed up to fight.

"I thought you were in the hospital!" Pony yelled as he was knocked to the ground, rolling to avoid a kick. Johnny was helping the best he could and he was doing a pretty good job.

" I was.." I wasn't doing my best with fighting, my body hurt "But I'm not now.."

"How?" Pony asked, a joc leaped on him they were rolling around me.

"I snuck out, it wasn't easy...besides a fight ain't a fight without me.". Pony didn't answer, he was being beaten pretty badly and Johnny couldn't get the joc off no matter how hard he tried. I had my own fight but I must say I was doing poorly. Thankfully Darry got the joc off of Pony, I was hurting so bad everything felt so damn sore. Pony and Johnny came to help me out. Pony jumped onto the joc's back and pulled his hair and giving a pretty good beating, I was quite impressed. The joc grabbed him and threw him on the ground then Tim Shepard accidentally stepped on him. He was up pretty quickly and again jumped onto the joc, looking like he was trying to choke him. The joc was trying to pry Pony's fingers off, I knocked him backwards and attacked him. All I could hear was cursing and the sounds of punches landing on skin. I was fighting and my body didn't hurt now..It was probably adrenaline. I kept fighting and I was beating this one joc pretty good. Pony got kicked in the head and he looked pretty out of it but he stayed awake. The next thing I saw was surprising...

the jocs were running..running.

"They're running!" I heard Two-Bit yell, his voice full of joy. I was happy and looked around, the sight wasn't necessarily beautiful. Tim Shepard was swearing over and over, his nose appeared to be broken, the Brumly boys beating one of their own for some reason I didn't care for. Steve was on the ground groaning in pain while Sodapop was speaking to him in a soothing voice.

"Dally!" I heard someone call, I looked over and it was Johnny. I was glad he wasn't beat up too bad. He grabbed my hand and was leading me away, I don't know where we were going. He stopped behind a tree and looked up at me, smiling. I smiled back at him , God he was perfect. I felt him hug me tight and I hugged him back, closing my eyes to fully enjoy it. I felt him pull away a bit and I opened my eyes. I looked into his dark brown eyes and then I noticed how close our faces were. Johnny began to close the space between us and I didn't stop him. His lips were pressed against mine and I felt like I was in paradise. He pulled away and waited, as if waiting for my reaction. I smirked and kissed him again except deeper this time, it quickly turned into us kissing wildly like we would never kiss again..maybe we were making up for wasted time. My hands were on his waist and his hands were on my shoulders. He pulled away,panting, He needed air. I was panting as well but I just smiled. Johnny looked into my eyes and I got closer to him

"I love you, Johnny Cade.." I said in a soft whisper. Before he could respond I kissed him again. I pulled away and waited for his response, he seemed dazed and I smiled, he's so adorable. He grabbed my hand and held it to his chest, I could feel his heartbeat.

"I love you too,Dallas Winston.." He said with a small smile. I pulled him into a hug and held him. Johnny Cade was mine and no one was going to change that.


	11. Chapter 11

(Be warned, there be sexual stuff up ahead)

Life didn't go back to normal instantly, there was the court hearing but that went by fine. Johnny was acquitted of the crime,thank god,he wouldn't survive in jail. Now life had gone back to being close to normal, well the only thing that was different was that me and Johnny were together. No one knows we are though and I'd rather keep it that way.

I was sitting on the Curtis's couch, zoning out when I noticed someone move at the cornor of my eye...it wasn't Johnny. I swear if it's Two-Bit I will-

"MY ANACONDA DON'T WANT NONE UNLESS YOU GOT BUNS,HUN" Two-Bit yelled right into my ear.

I jumped violently and almost fell onto the floor. Two-Bit was laughing way too hard and Johnny looked kinda frightened, especially things were quite quiet this afternoon. I glared at Two-Bit.

"Damn it, that's the fifth time this week! You know I hate that song!" I said, the song trying to get stuck in my head.

Two-Bit was lightly chuckling now "Sorry, but you looked zoned out and that made it the perfect moment!"

Johnny looked at me and I stood up. I was trying to push that God awful song out of my head, I made my way to the bathroom. I wasn't exactly paying attention to where I was going and I opened the wrong door. I walked in on some Steve-ontop-of-Sodapop action, I quickly shut the door and went to my correct destination. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me, I hated that song and now it was trying to burrow it's self into my head. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed, I heard a knock at the door. I opened it a bit and saw Johnny standing there.

"I came to see if you-" I pulled him into the bathroom.

I closed the door again and pinned Johnny against the wall of the small bathroom. He had a deep blush on his face while I had a smirk on my face. I unpinned his arms and placed my hands on his waist and he put his hands on my shoulders. I lowered my head down to his neck and left a small kiss, he gasped. I licked and kissed his neck, he moaned and panted from the kisses. I pulled my head back up and locked eyes with Johnny, his eyes were half closed with pleasure. I kissed him deeply, licking his lips for access inside. He slowly opened his mouth and I ran my tongue over his tongue. He moaned and licked my tongue in return, his hands were on the back of my head now, his fingers entwined with my hair. Our tongues were freely dancing together but I was running out of breath. I pulled away, breathing heavily. He panted and hugged me. I was caught a bit off guard but I hugged him back.

"I love you, Dally." Johnny said, gently running his fingers through my hair.

I smiled I felt his hand on my crotch and I couldn't help but blush this time. He smirked at me and gently rubbed his hand over it, I panted lightly, trying to calm myself. I let him push me against the wall and let him kiss me again, I guess he's in control this time. He unbuttoned my pants and made his way down, I'm sure I was still blushing. He pulled my pants and underpants down to expose my erection, he grabbed it with his hand and rubbed it slowly. I whimpered lightly, clawing at the wall behind me, he rubbed a bit faster and I let a moan slip out. I felt his hand move away and I waited for his next move. I felt his tongue on the tip of my dick and I bit my bottom lip, he circled his tongue around a few times. I had my hands tangled in his hair now, I was whimpering from pleasure. He began to slide my dick into his mouth and I let out a breathy moan.

"Oh God, J-Johnny.." I whispered, panting and moaning was about all I could do at the moment.

He slid it in and out and I was clenching his hair like a lifeline, I felt close.

"J-Johnny, I-I'm about t-to cum" I chocked out somehow, I breathed in deep and I let my load go into his mouth. I almost collapsed down but stopped myself. Johnny looked up at me, making direct eye contact, he swallowed all of my cum. I'm sure my blush deepened then and he smirked at me. I saw the door open and I went wide eyed from fear.


	12. Chapter 12

The door opened and I was frantically trying to pull up my pants, but it was a bit too late. Johnny stood up quickly and hid behind me a bit. He had a deep blush on his face. I felt overwhelmingly embarrassed and tried to hide it. Two-Bit was standing in the doorway with a bit of a shocked look on his face. I looked at Two-Bit, hoping he won't freak out on me and Johnny.

"Well, I came to see if you guys were okay..but I can see you guys are doin' fine and dandy!" Two-Bit said while leaning against the door frame with a smile on his face. I felt weird...I guess it's good he's not screaming or anything.

"Two-Bit, this isn't what you think.."I began to say.

"I think I know a blowjob when I see one,Dallas" Two-Bit said, I felt my shame deepen within me. Johnny was pressed up against me, I'msure he was horrified right now.

I sighed, "okay, yes I guess this is what you think it is," I muttered, Johnny stepped a bit to the side of me, still semi-behind me.

"You guess? I ain't stupid,Dally." Two-Bit said, still smiling.

"Hey, Johnny let me ask ya somethin'" He said while motioning toward Johnny. Johnny reluctantly stepped from behind me and stood beside me. Johnny was looking at his feet, shame was basically emitting from him.

"Johnny...did Dallas make you do that..?" Two-Bit asked, standing up straight. I felt angry at him but kept it hidden, how dare he assume I would rape Johnny! Johnny looked at Two-Bit with shock in his eyes.

"No,Dally didn't make me do it.." Johnny said softly.

"You sure? You don't have-"

"I said no,Two-bit." Johnny said sternly. Johnny was usually soft toned and neve really talked sternly. Two-Bit looked a bit surprised by Johnny's tone, but I was surprised too.

"I willingly did that,in-fact I started it." Johnny grabbed my hand held it with a tight grip,"me and Dallas love each other and I wanted to show him I love him." Johnny was speaking pretty loudly for himself. I squeezed Johnny's hand, showing I supported him.

Two-Bit shifted his eyes between me and Johnny, as if searching for something to say. I hope he wasn't going to flip about us being together, Ithink that would really hurt Johnny. Two-Bit opened his mouth but closed it, I guess this was a lot for him to process.

"Okay...you guys are...dating,right?" Two-Bit said,looking at me. Johnny looked up at me, fear was in his eyes. I looked at Two-Bit

"yes, me and Johnny are dating." Two-Bit nodded,he leaned against the door frame again.

"How long?" Two-Bit said while looking at me.

"I'd say about a couple weeks now..".

Two-Bit smiled now and chuckled softly, I wasn't sure what he was doing. \

"That's socute!" Two-Bit said laughing, I looked over at Johnny with a confused look on my face. Johnny looked back at me with the same look on his face, I looked back at Two-Bit. He had a wide smile on his face and was trying not to laugh again

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Youguys are totally my ship!" he said beforemaking a weird high pitch noise and held his arms tightly to his chest. My confusion grewbigger and Johnny looked a bit scared.

"Two-Bit...please don't tell anyone." I said,hoping it would snap him out of his temporary madness.

"No way! I'd never sink the ship!" Two-Bit exclaimed loudly.

"Okay good...I guess..." I said walking around Two-Bit back to the living room with Johnny behind me.

 _A/N: I hope you guys like how I made Two-Bit a Dally and Johnny fangirl! Me and a friend of mine made it up one day and it's kinda stuck since then._


	13. Chapter 13

(Be warned, there be sexual stuff ahead.

I tried my best to not bring Johnny to Buck's but for some reason he insisted we come here tonight. I insisted we didn't but I couldn't keep saying no to his cute puppy face. I've had a couple beers now so I was a bit tipsy, I offered some to Johnny but he said no. Me and Johnny were openly flirting with each other, not caring what others might say or think. He loved me and I loved him, that's all that matters to me. It was a bit awkward when girls would hit on me right in front of Johnny, some basically trying to molest me. Johnny looked at them with a glint of anger in his eyes, I did my best to keep them off but a couple were persistent.

"Can't you whore around somewhere else?" Johnny asked this one girl with long black hair, she had hit on me at least three times tonight.

She gave him a shocked look and looked at me, I motioned for her to go away. She made a pouty face and walked away.

Johnny sighed "Dal, you attract way too many women."

I looked at him with a light smile on my face " I ain't about that anymore." I said before planting a quick kiss on his lips. He looked a tad surprised but got over it,he smiled

"I know...but I get scared..".

Scared? Scared of what? Did I do something wrong?

"Scared of what..?" I asked,putting my hand on his hand. "

I get scared of..of losing you." he said with sadness in his tone. Why would he be scared of losing me? I'd never leave him for some whore, he's too special and precious for that.

"Johnnycakes, I'd never leave you and you'll never lose me, I'll be right here." I said and squeezed his hand. He blushed lightly and smiled.

"I love you,Dal."

I smiled "I love you, too". He smirked and a mischievous look appeared in his eyes. I shrugged it off at the moment, thinking I was imagining it. Johnny yawned, something about it sounded fake but I didn't say anything about it.

"Tired?" I asked, looking over at Johnny. He looked back at me with the same mischievous look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty tired." He said.

I stood from my seat "then lets go find a room." He stood and followed me up the stairs. I found a empty room, me and Johnny stepped inside. He let me go in first, I was about to take my jacket off when I heard the lock click. I turned around toward Johnny to ask why but I never got to ask. He pressedhis lips onto mine, I was caught off guard. I grabbed his hands and held them, falling deep into the kiss. He pulled away, I made a whining noise because I didn't want it to end. He smirked and ran his fingers through my platinum blond hair

"Dally, you know you're cute,right?" He said in an aroused tone.

I've never really been called cute..I've been called sexy and a lot of other things but cute, I smiled at him, I think I like being called cute, especially by Johnny. He sat on the bed and patted the area by him, I sat beside him. He grabbed my hands and held them tightly, he gently kissed me on the cheek. I probably blushed but I didn't care, Johnny rested his forehead on mine. He was looking into my eyes and I looked into his, his eyes were deep dark brown, they were beautiful. I'm not sure what he saw in my icy blue orbs full of hate...they weren't as beautiful as Johnny's eyes.

"You know Dally..I don't see any hate in your eyes.." Johnny said placing both of his hands on the sides of my face.

"I see beauty..I've never seen someone with such a pretty blue for their eyes.." He rubbed my cheeks with his thumbs

"You're beautiful Dallas, no matter what anyone says or has said, you're beautiful." His voice a whisper now. I smiled, I can't remember the last time someone called me beautiful,I felt my eyes water a bit, all I felt was happiness.

"Dally...I also want you to know..I'm so thankful for you saving me from the church..I'd had these strange nightmares of me dying and..." He didn't finish but I didn't make him continue. He breathed in deeply and let it out.

"Just thank you...thank you so much,otherwiseI wouldn't of been able to say what I meant to say in the past.." He had tears welled up on his eyes. I blinked and waited for him to continue. He kissed me deeply and I kissed him back. He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine again.

"What I meant to say was I have loved you since the day we met and I mean the very first in the past, I loved you for so long and never got t say it but now I can..I love you,Dallas, and I always will..always." He said planting a soft kiss on my lips. I felt kinda stupid because all I've been doing is sitting here saying nothing, actually unable to say anything. I've never been good with words especially romantic only thing I knew were actions..So I used those actions. I pushed him onto his back and crawled on-top of him. He blushed deeply and looked up at me, I kissed him deeply. He kissed me back, his hands on the back of my head, his fingers intertwined with my hair, I licked his lips, asking for access inside. He opened his mouth and I slid my tongue inside. Our tongues were fighting for dominance at first but soon Johnny's tongue gave up. I licked around his mouth, loving the taste..the taste of Johnny Cade. He moaned and pet my tongue with his, I shivered from pleasure. I pulled away and was breathing heavily, Johnny was breathing heavily as well.

"Dal..?" Johnny said in a quiet tone.

"Hmmm?" I was sitting on my legs now.

He looked at me with a look of lust and I was alarmed, i've never seen lust in his eyes before.

"I want you to take me." He said in a lustful tone, I was a bit surprised but scared. I didn't want to hurt him, he'll be the first person i've really cared about.

"Johnny, it's gunna hurt.." It's not that I wouldn't sleep with him but the pain of the entire thing was pretty much unavoidable.

"I know but I want to give you all of me.." He said grabbing my hand "You'll be gentle,right?" He kissed me on the cheek.

"Of course I will I wouldn't wanna hurt you." I said in a comforting tone.

"Well..lets get started." He said laying back again, why was he less scared than me but I was about to die from fear? He's about to feel so much pain but he's ready for it. I guess i'm just not ready but I didn't want to disappoint Johnny. I sat there for a moment and then finally spoke up.

"Are you sure about this,Johnnycakes?" I said softly, looking at Johnny.

He sat up and grabbed my hand "Yes Dally, I'm sure." He smiled warmly at me. I took a deep breath

"Okay, tell me if it hurts too much and I'll stop." I said, fear basically dripping from the sentence.

"Then let's go." Johnny said laying down once more.

I crawled on-top of him and kissed him deeply. Soon our clothes began to disappear, one piece at a time. All of our clothes were gone now and I looked at Johnny. He was absolutely gorgeous, he had scars all over his body from his father's beatings, his scars made him even more perfect to me. I looked at Johnny's erection, I grabbed it with my right hand and rubbed it slowly. He gasped and clenched the sheets, I rubbed his dick a little quicker. Johnny was moaning and whimpering, oh how I loved his noises. I took my hand away from his dick and he looked upat me.

"I'm going to finger you.." I said, so he can prepare himself.

"What? Why?" He said with a bit of confusion in his voice.

I sighed, "it'll help it hurt less," he nodded and I took this as a sign of approval.

I placed one of my fingers at his entranceand slowly pushed it in, it was really hot and tight inside. Johnny winced in pain and I moved my finger in and out slowly. I slowly slid another finger in and scissored them around looking for his sweet spot. Johnny whimpered in pain and I kissed him on the cheek

"Shh, it'll feel good soon I promise.." He nodded and clenched histeeth together. I kept fingering him until Johnny cried out.

"Oh! Right there!" he moaned, I guess I found his sweet spot. I thrusted my fingers in andout a couple more times the I pulled them out.

He looked at me with half closed eyes, waiting for my next move. I placed the tip of my dick at his entrance but hesitated.

"Johnny, I'm going to put it in now.." I said waiting for his answer.

"Okay.." he sounded a bit scared, I kissed him.

I pushed my dick inside ofhim and my kiss muffled his pained moan. I thrust in and out, oh God he's so tight. He panted and moaned a bit in pain. I kept thrusting slowly,looking for his sweet spot again. I thrusted a bit deeper inside and Johnny let out a breathy moan of pleasure. He clutched tightly onto the bed-sheets and moaned loudly.

"D-Deeper, Dally!" He gasped out and I happily obliged. I thrust deeper inside Johnny and he cried out in pleasure. I began to thrust faster and Johnny's panting quickened \\\

"Oh,D-Dally!" He cried out. I occasionally let out my own moans but kept them low because I wanted to hear Johnny.

"Dal, I t-think I'm a-about to.." Johnny didn't finish but I knew what he meant.

"I-I know. Johnn-ycak-es, me too." I managed to say. I thrust a couple more times but couldn't hold it any longer, I came inside of Johnny and almost collapsed on-top of him. Johnny moaned loudly and came onto himself, I pulled out of him and looked at his mess. I smirked and lickedup all of his cum. Johnny moaned lightly and blusheddeeply, I laid beside him and pulled him into aembrace, he smiled.

"I love you so much,Johnny.." I said before kissing him on the forehead. He giggled and snuggled close to me, he yawned.

"Are you really tired this time?" I asked teasingly, he nodded

"Yeah. I'm really tired this time." I nuzzled him a bit.

"Goodnight,Johnnycakes." I whispered, he yawned again.

"Goodnight,Dally." we fell asleep,feeling deeply in love with each other.


	14. Chapter 14

Over time the entire gang found out about me and Johnny but strangely I didn't care. None of them reacted negatively to it so that's good. Main reason why they found out is because me and Johnny aren't as sneaky as we thought we were. Soda found out by walking in on us once...he just closed the door and walked away. He told Steve but he didn't really say anything for a couple days. He asked Johnny about it and that was that. Ponyboy found out from Johnny, Johnny said Ponyboy was pretty shocked but didn't do anything bad. Pony kinda avoided Johnny and me for a couple days, I figured he was trying to process it in his head. He started talking to Johnny again and apparently asked a lot of questions but Johnny answered them all. Two-Bit told Darry even though I told him to not tell anyone, Two-Bit and Darry are strange people. No one could beat Two-Bit's reaction, his reaction was insane. Two-Bit and Darry make weird squealing noises when they see me with my arm around Johnny's shoulders, it's worse when I kiss Johnny. There's not many things that scare me but they do a good job on scaring me. Life seemed perfect to me now like everything is so different but at the same time hasn't changed. It's strange but in a good way, Johnny is always at my side and that's how I like it. He's never far and I don't have to worry about him anymore. I like holding him in my arms and I like waking up to him by my side it's a bit unexplainable about how happy Johnny makes me. I hope we'll be together forever. He's taught me things about love, things i've never known. I love him, I love him so much. We'll be okay for now and we'll be okay in the future. As long as I have Johnny, I am happy.

 _A/N: I hope you all enjoyed my first ever fanfiction! I know it wasn't the best but I republished it to sort of show where I began with my writing and where writing has taken me over my 2 years on Wattpad. I appreciate all the support!_


End file.
